InfiniVid
Tom, better known online as InfiniVid, is an American YouTuber who primarily produces gaming content. Originally known as Tomzgames, he began uploading in August of 2011, mostly videos about the games Garry's Mod and Destroy All Humans. Later, he got into Minecraft, Team Fortress 2, Grand Theft Auto V, and many other games. Tom has since grown to produce a larger variety of content, including his three-part film series JACK, which follows the story of two kids who try to stop a crazed murderer named Jack. Tom currently has over 11K subscribers as of June 2019 Channel History Notable Series 'JACK' 'JACK pt. 1' In the first part, Tom reads online about a murderer in the area, last seen in the nearby park. He calls his cousin Michael, and the two go to the park in search of evidence. They discover an SD card buried in the baseball diamond and take it home to view a video of the murderer admitting to his crimes. Tom and Michael go home to get a rifle to in order to stop the murderer. They return to the park, and as Tom lines up the shot, he gets into an argument with Michael and the gun misfires. The murderer flees the scene, and Tom later gets a call from his grandpa Rick warning him to stay away from Jack, the crazed murderer with a shovel. Soon, they find that Jack has discovered where they live, and Tom goes outside to confront him. Tom drops his rifle and is chased around the yard by Jack. Tom escapes, but later they hear Jack messing around in their shed. When they go to investigate, Tom is captured and Michael runs away. Michael returns with a gun, and shoots Jack in the leg. Jack flees but comes back and gets hold of Michael. Tom shoots Jack, and he falls to the ground. Tom and Michael turn around to go back inside to celebrate, but they then discover that Jack's body was gone. 'JACK pt. 2' Two months following Tom and Michael's adventure to stop Jack, Tom discovers the psychopath has returned and is looking for him in his yard. He immediately calls Michael, but then Jack knocks him out. When Jack hears police sirens, he flees the scene. Michael discovers Tom unconscious in his yard and decides to cover him up and hide him in a safe place. Michael takes Tom's phone and calls Rick, who tells him to come to his house for safety. Together, Michael and Rick begin to devise a plan to stop Jack once and for all. Rick opens up his laptop and shows Michael that he has access to all the town's security cameras, and they see that Jack is snooping around their house. He also informs Michael that Tom had turned in all his guns the previous week and that shooting Jack likely wouldn't be an option. Rick suggests they go to his shed to find tools that they could use to fight Jack, but on the way, Jack sees them. The two are forced to lock themselves inside the shed. Meanwhile, Tom wakes up and discovers his phone is missing. He remembers that Jack had come back and decides to go to Rick's house for help. While in the shed, Rick crafts a special weapon, and Michael formulates a plan. While executing this plan, Tom arrives at Rick's house. Jack escapes Rick's grasp and runs for Tom. Jack runs into the "perfect range" needed for Rick's special weapon to work, and Rick shoots him. Michael is surprised that the weapon was a gun, to which Rick replies "I'm a master gunsmith, amongst other things." Tom and Michael are relieved that the conflict is over, and decide to go home and play Xbox. 'JACK pt. 3' Two years after the events of JACK and JACK 2, a mysterious figure known as "InfiniWolf" summons Jack to his realm. InfiniWolf offers Jack a second chance at life, in order to continue his rampage on Earth. Jack reappears on Earth at the park, then immediately goes to Tom's house. Tom and Michael were filming a video in the yard, and Jack chased them inside the house. They run into the bathroom and lock the door so Jack can't get in. Shocked, Tom calls Rick and fills him in on the situation. Rick is unable to believe it, as he killed Jack himself, but he goes to Tom's house to help. Jack sees Rick out a window and goes outside. Rick attempts to chase Jack but is too slow, and he gets away. Rick goes inside and meets up with Tom and Michael once again. They decide to begin planning the next morning. That morning, Tom reveals that he had received a phone call from InfiniWolf, who offered a weapon with which to defeat Jack. 'The Fury' The Fury is a series that follows the sudden outbursts of Tom's younger cousin, Michael, and the conflicts which arise as a result. 'The Gaming Geek' A geek plays games, he eventually loses his life to skate 3 'Heavy Plays' Heavy plays have moved to a different channel TF2sdays Tom plays TF2 on Tuesday, this series has ended DAHNews News reports on the destroy all humans series of games Trivia *Tom currently uses a PS4, PS3, Nintendo Switch, PC, And Xbox One X *He sometimes features his younger cousin Michael in his videos. *Originally known as Tomzgames *He once had an old YouTube channel but all the videos were deleted. *He is a furry *He has Crohn's disease/Colitis *He is from NJ Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers